Shadow of the Flock
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Max is abandoned by the Flock, only to be attacked by another person. After being saved, she now has a choice: Will she rejoin the flock, or leave them forever? Rated T for Swearing and Slight Gore. I know this is a plot theme used a lot.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Ace: Hi! This is my second Fanfic, and my first Max Fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Max

Nudge and I were walking in the forest, talking about the Flock and our recent plans. We were in Japan (after much pestering from Nudge and Angel), and all of us had enjoyed the trip so far. Nudge wanted to go shopping, so I went with her, mainly because Fang and Iggy would have been bored to death, and I actually wanted to go with her.

"Hey Max, what happened to Dylan? And why are we walking? And why was Fang happy that we left?" Nudge asked rather quickly. She wore a cute new kimono that was pink with bunnies on it; courtesy of my mother's money she gave us for the trip.

"I'll explain. A, we are walking to avoid showing off who we are so the School won't go after us. B, Fang is a guy who doesn't enjoy shopping, and C, Dylan is an idiot, so he could be in Timbuktu for all I care." I didn't buy anything, but there wasn't anything I wanted, so it didn't matter too much.

Nudge giggled. "At least we don't have to listen to him sing "I love Max" in front of Fang when you're present."

"Amen to that, Nudge," I sighed.

"Max."

I turned around. "Hi Angel."

Angel didn't look very happy. She was glaring at me with her arms crossed.

What's wrong?" Nudge asked. Her big brown eyes were wide with fear, and she stepped closer to me.

"The Flock called a meeting, and it is decided that Max is no longer part of the Flock," Angel replied with a sneer.

My jaw dropped to the ground. "You're kidding, right?"

Angel frowned. "I never joke around."

Nudge began to yell. "There is NO WAY the Flock could call a meeting without Max. And I want her to stay!"

Angel gave a psychotic laugh. "Sorry," she sang. "Max is no longer welcomed. And neither are you, Nudge. If you weren't on Max's side, then you will be safe with us."

Nudge didn't respond. I, however, dashed to Angel yelling, "You filthy-," only to see Angel disappear. I was about to unfurl my wings to find her, only to hear Nudge yell, "Max, HELP!"

I spun around and ran to Nudge. A black hooded figure had grabbed her, and was restraining her arms.

"No, Nudge!" I cried as I jumped up to attack him. No one hurts my Flock.

The figure reached a hand into is cloak, and before I could register what was going on, several gunshots rang out. Multiple bullets hit my chest and arms.

"MAX!" Nudge cried helplessly.

I fell down in bloody heap. Pain was exploding in my body, and my head began to hurt. My vision began to blacken slightly, and my breathing was slowing little. The figure began to laugh, and Nudge looked at me in horror.

"Goodbye, Mana," the figure said as he pointed his gun at me.

Another person dropped from the trees in front of me, and the last thing I remembered saying was," Are…you… a ninja?

* * *

**Ace: Poor Max. Her thought began to slow down a little. Don't worry she'll be fine… Maybe.**

**Sorry if this is choppy, but I wanted it to be a little intense. The next chapters won't be as choppy.**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and/or review my story.**

**Thanks!**

**Ace**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake-up

**Ace: Hi again. Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I only own this plot, the man in the robe, and the random ninja in the end.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wake-up

Max

I woke up thinking I was dead. There was no way I could have survived those wounds.

Reality, however, deemed that I was alive, as I felt pain in my chest. If you were actually dead, you probably wouldn't feel pain.

Did that man capture me, or was it the ninja who did it? Was the ninja on my side, the cloaked man's, the School's, the Flock's, or on a completely different side?

I got up slowing, wincing at my pain. The room I was in was dim, and there was a door to my left. Other than the bed, the room was completely empty, and there weren't any windows. It was kind of small too, and I began to freak out. I hate cramped areas. I tried to move out of the bed, but my chest flared up with pain. As a result, I flopped back down on the bed.

Another pain hit me, and I realized that it was the fact that Nudge was gone. _Nudge_, I thought softly, _I'm sorry for failing you_. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I brushed them away. I'm Maximum Ride, and no one kidnaps my family and gets away with it.

Footsteps began to echo in the halls. I need to get out of here. I need to save Nudge. And I need to whip Angel and the Flock on their butts for abandoning me.

As the door began to open, I jumped out of bed and attacked the brown haired boy standing in the doorway, ignoring the pain in my body.

* * *

Ichiro

Some time before:

"Ichiro, would did you blow your cover?" the clan leader sighed.

"Dunno," I replied.

My friend Sasuke huffed in annoyance, while my sister Kami giggled. I shot them both a glare. It was bad enough when you had to talk about your failures in missions. It was even worse if your family and/or nakama are present.

Clan leader sighed. "Look at me Ichiro. We need to focus on the matter at hand."

Reluctantly, I did so.

Sensei stood in a corner, staring at me constantly watching me. His blonde hair fell over his eyes. He didn't smile, and wore the traditional clothing of a ninja. Everyone else but me did so, but who cares? I always wear ripped jeans and a t-shirt outside of battle, so it didn't matter.

Clan leader thought for a second, and then motioned for sensei to follow him. They left the room to talk with the elders about my report, leaving me with Kami and Sasuke.

The second they left; Sasuke went up and hit me in the shoulder. "Baka," he hissed, "You failed to save the girl. You let the oni get away. You failed your mission. That is against clan rules. What do you say to that?"

"Sore ga itai," was all I said.

Sasuke shoved me backwards. "That is not a good enough excuse."

My blood began to boil. Wasn't Sasuke supposed to support me?

"You weren't even there, Sasuke-domo. You were to busy hitting on Misaki instead of helping me, and Misaki wants to be with someone else."

"How dare you refer me as domo!" Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill me.

Kami piped up. "You deserve to be punished! You deserve to leave!"

"You know what," I said, "I don't deserve you as my nakama Sasuke. You're a baka who doesn't like to go outside to help me at all. And Kami, stop it, or else I renounce my claim as the next leader, and make you next in line."

Sasuke paled. Kami raised her hand to speak, but I was already gone. I tore through the village and dashed into the forest. I was the fastest runner in the village, and anyone who tried to follow me will end up exhausted and give up.

Sensei and father might support me, but Sasuke is an ass that wants to be next in line. He might enjoy it if I left.

Sasuke may know about the girl in the kimono, but he doesn't know about the girl in the jacket.

_What bugged me about that girl,_ I thought to myself as I ran,_ was the fact that she was blonde and her name. Could she be Mana? But that was impossible. Mana died in the spring…_

I ran to the secret fortress I found years ago. Hopefully that blonde was still there. If not, that would be problematic.

I unlocked the door. She didn't escape, as this was the only entrance.

I locked the door behind me to ensure that no one can enter, and walked through the maze. After a while, I approached the girl's room. I opened it, and proceeded to get kicked in the stomach.

* * *

Max

After knocking down the boy, I tried to run to the door. I would have made it, if the pain in my chest hadn't become unbearable. I gasped and fell down. Darkness enveloped my eyes.

Sometime later, I woke up in the same room. The boy I attacked was there, and was looking at the wall.

"What do you want," I growled. My chest still hurt, so I couldn't throw him against the wall, which depressed me a little.

The boy sighed. "Nothing. I merely pulled you to safety."

I glared at him. As if he would have saved me.

He didn't really respond. In fact, he had a faraway look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. Maybe I could escape while he talked.

"Not much. I got into a fight with my friend, my sister dislikes me, my close friend died last spring, I failed to save your friend, I nearly died trying to save you, my friend's an idiot, you look like my dead friend, and a prophecy dictates that I'll die when I hit 18, which is a couple months away," he said calmly as he fixed a bandage on his arm.

"What?" I replied. I was confused. Did he say that so I would be lost? "Are you on the masked man's side?" was the only thing I said.

"You mean that demon? Nope," he replied. "I saved you from him. Once your wounds are healed, you'll be free to leave."

"How can you heal me? My wounds are hard to heal."

"With this," the boy said as he held up a bottle. "My name is Ichiro"

"Max. Maximum Ride," I said.

Ichiro's eyes relaxed a little. He smiled and said, "Use this. I don't want to…" he turned bright red and looked away. I guess he's modest.

I applied the cream to my chest (I was wearing bandages, which is weird. I didn't notice it before now), and to my amazement, my wounds began to fade away. After a few seconds, they were completely gone.

I rose out of my bed and grabbed Ichiro's arm. "Tell me everything, starting from the beginning."

Ichiro looked as if he was scared of what might happen.

* * *

White Coat (Location: The School)

"Sir, Maximum ride escaped the trap. A ninja saved her."

His leader looked at the screen. "Don't worry. We always have a back-up plan."

The leader pressed a button near an intercom. "Release Project X."

* * *

**Ace: Here are the definitions to the Japanese terms I used:**

**Nakama: Friend, but closer; like a sibling**

**Baka: Fool/ Idiot**

**Sore ga itai: It hurts**

**Oni: demon**

**Domo: cheeky way of saying sir**

**When Ichiro says "Sore ga itai", he wasn't referring to what Sasuke said. Is he in pain?**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. But cliffhangers make the story much more fun to read.**

**Don't forget to follow/favorite/review.**

**Ace **


	3. Chapter 3: Explain Yourself

Chapter 3: Explain yourself

* * *

**Ace: Who's pumped for Chapter 3? (Awkward moment of Silence…) Okay… Anyway, feel free to state your thoughts and your opinions into your reviews. I'm always listening to my readers.**

**Iggy: Oh really, Ace? Then you better do something with me. When am I going to appear? ***_**Crosses arms angrily**_*****

**Ace: Eep! Oh, hi Iggy! Don't worry, you'll appear soon. *Smiles happily***

**Iggy: You better keep your promise.**

**Ace: Don't worry, I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Max

"So you are part of a clan of ninjas in the middle of Japan?" I asked Ichiro. We were in another room in the fortress, and I was asking a Titanic boatload of questions. I'm surprised that Ichiro hadn't yell at me to shut up.

Ichiro nodded. "Yes, I am. Our clan is dates back to ancient times. I'm surprised our clan is still around, and that we utilize bot magic, stealth, and technology."

A ninja clan with iPhones and Androids. That's new.

I paused for a second. "Who was that man who kidnapped my sister Nudge?"

Ichiro cursed in Japanese. "He's a demon. His clan of ninjas keeps threatening to wipe out my clan constantly. They made a deal a long time ago with a demon, and now they use demonic powers. To make things easier for us, we call them 'Onis", or demons, instead of ' The man with demonic powers.' Isn't that a mouthful to say?"

"You're right. Where is he right now?"

" Another mountain range. There are two ways to reach that mountain: a portal or a perilous journey across the underside of Japan. To use a portal, you need the Elders' permission first. And that is not an easy feat."

"Why did the man kidnap Nudge?"

"Because you look like Mana, Sensei's daughter, and they thought she was your friend they could torture," Ichiro replied softly. "Mana died last spring when a wolf man came up and killed her. Our clan was too slow, and he took her body."

That hit me like a stone. That's why Ichiro was staring at the wall earlier. He was thinking of her. But something bugged me.

"Why did the wolf man look like?"

Ichiro sighed. "He looked like a regular person, but fur covered his body in a split second."

"Erasers," I hissed. My blood began to boil at the mere thought of them. "Half men, half wolf hybrids. They normally kill on sight, but they do kidnap people. But I thought that they got replaced by the Robotic Flyboys some time ago…"

Ichiro perked up. "How do you know?"

I sighed. "Because I spent a good chunk of my life there at the School, where they are created. I was born there. And… I'm a hybrid too. I'm 98% human, 2% human."

To prove me point, I spread my wings out. Ichiro's eyes widened.

I didn't know how Ichiro would react, but he reached forward and touched my wings. Possibly to see if I was telling the truth.

"Whoa," was all he managed.

After a few seconds, he asked," Where is this 'School' located?"

"Death Valley, CA," I said with a shudder. I hated that place. "But there are other places too. Like New York."

Ichiro stood up quickly and walked towards the door. "Where are you going," I asked as I folded up my wings.

"To talk to the Elders," he said without looking back.

"What about the other info I need?"

"I'll give you-"

At that very second, the fortress began to shake.

* * *

Nudge

How long have I been here in this dungeon? It seemed like years. And why was I kidnapped? My captors didn't talk much, so I don't know. And considering all they did was lock my in the dungeon after I enter their stronghold had me worried. Maybe they were plotting my demise.

I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered Max's bloodied body. _Max_, I thought softly. _I'm sorry for failing you._

My mind began to drift. _Why did the man try to kill Max? Why did the ninja scare him away? Was Max fine?_

I struggled against my chains. It was useless. The chains were to strong. _At least I still have my kimono_, I thought dejectedly.

At that very second, the chain surrounding my right hand split apart.

* * *

**Ace: That's chapter 3. I'm sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be much longer. I promise.**

**Iggy's fans will be happy to know he'll appear next chapter. Dylan will appear later, and so will Project X. And Angel. And Gassy. I could go on and on...**

**Don't forget to follow/favorite/review.**

**Ace**


	4. Chapter 4: Deceit, Demons, and Dylan

_Ace: I'm so sorry that I didn't update for the past few weeks. I was super busy, and I had writer's block._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride._

* * *

Chapter 4: Deceit, Demons, and Dylan. (Oh my!)

Max

"What was that?" I yelled as Ichiro and I ran to the front of the fortress.

"I don't know!" He yelled back.

We neared the front of the fortress. Ichiro stopped and picked up a weapon.

"Catch," he yelled and he proceeded to throw it at me.

I barely caught it. It was a small sword, with a purple hilt.

"Why do I need this? I fight Erasers and Flyboys with Max Kwon Do."

He tilted his head. "What's Max Kwon Do?"

"It's just my style of fighting," I replied.

"These demons don't get defeated easily," was all he said as he dashed out of the fortress, and I slammed the door behind us.

We stopped in a clearing, and stood back to back. I could see something rustling in a bush nearby. The rustling got bigger, and...

* * *

Iggy

I was asleep. At least, I thought I was, because I had the weirdest dream.

I could see Angel, Fang, and Gazzy sitting in a circle around a fire, and talking in low whispers.

"Is she gone?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes," Angel replied, "and so is Nudge."

Nudge was gone? Impossible!

Fang smirked. "Good riddance. Max was so annoying. How did you handle it?"

"I left them in a clearing, and heard some fighting. I presume that they were defeated."

"Excellent," Gazzy replied.

Max was gone too?! No way! Why did they kick her out? Yeah, Max WAS annoying, but she was trying to keep us together, and I don't think that the Erasers made the situation better.

I strained to hear for a second, but realized that they probably left. Shoot. I hate being blind. What I wouldn't give to have my sight back...

I got up slowly and heard loud stomps. I freaked out for a second, but realized that it was Dylan.

"Maxie, I'm home!" He yelled as he entered the clearing.

"No one cares," I responded.

"Where are you, my beloved Max?" Dylan didn't hear me cause he's an idiot.

"No one else is here!" I yelled at him.

"I am willing to do anything milady!" Dylan continued.

"Will you ever shut up?" I yelled.

"I love Max! She's so-"

At that I point I just got up and punched him across the clearing. He was stretching my tolerance level.

"Ow! You really need to control your temper Iggy."

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I don't have a temper idiot. Listen. Max and Nudge are missing."

At that, Dylan gasped. "My dove is missing?"

"Pipe it down Romeo!" I yelled as I kicked him in the face. "Yeah, she's missing."

"I thought you were joking. You always say those comments when Max is here."

"Yeah, and for good reason."

Dylan got up. "I will go save Max!"

"What about Nudge?" But by that point, Dylan was gone. Knowing his luck, he'll probably wind up in Timbuktu.

I sighed and went the other direction. I may be blind, but I have to go find Max and Nudge.

* * *

Nudge

"Catch the prisoner!" A booming voice yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled to the twenty people chasing me.

By some miracle I had eluded these people. I find it hilarious, considering that they have the powers of animals.

It was also surprising that my powers had mutated again.

You know how I had the power to manipulate metal a little bit? It was simple: I could metal things come to me. Rather simple, right?

Well, apparently my powers mutated to the point where I could change the shape of anything metal.

Those chains that once bound me to the wall? Now they are two small shurikens in my pocket. I simply imagined the chains as Ninja stars, and Bam! They became ninja stars.

However, it was tiring making those, and I took a short nap. The fools who captured me woke me up, and I attacked them. Now I'm escaping them.

A sword was thrown at me, and I dodged it. It got stuck in the wall, and I pulled it out. I heard more hissing, and dashed to the front of the hideout.

Several guards stood in my way. "Halt!" One of them shouted.

Yeah right. As if I'm stopping.

I raised my new sword and attacked all of the guards. They all failed miserably, but it was too easy. They had very heavy weapons and I was really small, so it was maybe a little unfair.

After pounding all the guards, I ran to the doors. I closed them behind me, and pushed a heavy rock in front of the doors.

In case you're wondering, the people who chased me tripped on their friends, so they basically gave me a head start.

After placing the rock in front of the doors, the people began to pound on the doors. I couldn't stay to admire my masterpiece. I had to leave.

I jump off the the cliff I was on and unfurled my wings. I flew close to the ground. There are multiple things I need to do:

1. Get far away from the bad guys  
2. Find Max  
3. Go to a city and find some clothes that will hide me from the bad guys  
4. Figure out what is going on with the bad guys  
5. Investigate the ninja who stood in front of Max  
6. Find Angel and get an explanation out of her  
7. Find the Flock  
8. Defeat anyone that will prevent me from escaping  
9. Beat up Dylan for not saving Max (wait, he's a fool. It should be Fang)  
10. Get food  
11. Go shopping  
12. Get help  
13. Attack Dylan for not saving...gah, I mean Fang  
14. Eat cookies  
15. Beat up some baddies  
16. Leave Japan.  
17. Throw a party  
18. Stop making super long lists

But how am I going to accomplish this?

* * *

White coat

"Sir, Project X is on its way to Japan."

The leader smiled. "Excellent. Soon we'll have that rebellious Maximum Ride and her Flock in our control again. And then, no one can stop us! Hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Ella (Location: Her home)

I was at home listening to Lindsey Stirling on my iPod at eleven o'clock when I heard the doorbell ring.

That's odd, I thought to myself. No one would come knocking at this time of night.

I threw my iPod on my bed and ran down the stairs. Mom was at the door, talking with someone.

It was a young girl who looked about my age. She had short black hair with white streaks, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black combat boots and black jeans.

"Who are you?" Mom asked.

She stepped inside. "I'll explain everything after I get something warm to drink. Is that okay?"

I nodded, and headed towards the kitchen to make hot chocolate for her.

5 minutes later

"My name is Akira. I am part of a ninja clan in Japan," the young girl said while sipping on her cocoa.

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

She nodded. "My clan is suppose to be a secret, but there is a young girl had been introduced to the clan a while ago."

I asked, "Who?"

"A girl by the name of Maximum Ride."

I jolted up. "My sister?"

Mom had a worried look on her face. "What happened?"

"Max and her friend Nudge were walking in a forest when a girl named Angel came up. After an exchange, Angel escaped, and Nudge got kidnapped. Max was rescued from a demon by one of my clan members."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"My brother Hayate was there with Ichiro, the boy who saved Max. Hayate can read minds, and he heard the exchange before Ichiro arrived in that area, as they were doing a mission together. Ichiro hid Max in a safe location while Hayate continued the mission."

"Okay," I said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need to come to Japan with me. We need to protect your sister from something evil that is going to occur soon."

* * *

_Ace: I, Ace de Tarjetas, am your average human being. So it should come as no surprise that there are spelling, grammar, and silly mistakes in every chapter._

_For these mistakes, I blame Dylan because he distracted me when I wrote this._

_Dylan: That is so not true!_

_Ace: Read these two paragraphs from chapter 2 for me._

_Dylan: Why?_

_Ace: Cause I said so. And I'm also the author of this fanfic._

_Dylan: Alright! (Clears throat.)_  
_"I sighed. 'Because I spent a good chunk of my life there at the School, where they are created. I was born there. And... I'm a hybrid too. I'm 98% human, 2% human.'_

_To prove my point, I spread my wings out. Ichiro's eyes widened."_

_I don't see anything wrong with these paragraphs._

_Ace: How can anyone be 98% human, and ALSO 2% human? And what are her wings made out of? Hands? Feet? Imaginary flowers?_

_Dylan: ohhhhhhhh. I thought the second one said avian._

_Ace: Yeah, no. And its your fault._

_Dylan: Fine. *Storms off grumbling*_

_Ace: I thought that this would take forever._

_Also, updates will be on temporary hiatus as I try to juggle my life._

_Ace_


End file.
